


When Mar'i Met Kom

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [36]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Kori hasn't really talked to her sister in years, before Mar'i was born.
Relationships: Komand'r & Koriand'r (DCU), Komand'r & Mar'i Grayson, Mar'i Grayson & Koriand'r
Series: Earth-116 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395514
Kudos: 5





	When Mar'i Met Kom

Kory called out again for Mar'i. Where was she? She had only stopped to talk to an old friend and asked Mar'i to stay put.

"Mar'i!" Kory yelled again. What if she was hurt? 

"Mommy!" A familiar voice called out. Mar'i.

"Koriand'r." Another familiar voice called out. Kom. 

The pair came into sight soon enough. Mar'i was floating next to Kom.

"Mommy!!" Mar'i flew over and jumped into Kory's arms. 

"Where were you, little star?" Kory asked.

Mar'i smiled up at her. "I had to pee and went to find a bathroom and a nice man with a big sword told me directions. I went pee in a really pretty bathroom. But then I got lost and wandered into Miss Komand'r's bedroom but she said she would help me find you." 

"I'm glad you're safe." Kory kissed Mar'i's forehead.

"I didn't know you were coming, Koriand'r." Kom said.

"I was visiting Ryand'r. I didn't expect to run into you." 

"I didn't know you had a daughter." 

"A wife and a step son too." Kory said. She had forgiven Kom many years ago but their relationship was still strained. Kory didn't even think to tell her about the fact that she had a daughter six years ago. Were they really so distant that Kom hadn't been told about Mar'i?

"Maybe someday I could visit. I would love to meet my sister-in-law and nephew." Kom said. 

Kory nodded. "That would be nice. I would have to talk it over with my wife first."

Kom smiled, "Kory… I want us to have a better relationship. I want to get to know my niece and nephew." 

"I'll try. Kom, it's just that there have been times where I look at your face and all I can see is the Citadel and the Psions. I really wish it weren't that way." Kory said. Mar'i looked up at her.

"I know, X'Hal, I know." Kom said.

"Well. I have to go. Mar'i has gymnastics early tomorrow morning." Kory said.

"Bye Kory. Bye Mar'i." 

"Bye-bye Auntie Komand'r." Mar'i waved at Kom.


End file.
